In contrast to the usual and customary central pole firehouse stairway and the expensive, expansive, labor intensive, all wooden circular or curved stairway fabricated in minute detail, manually, with myriad wooden piece parts, the present invention relates to the creation and structure of a straight or curved stairway which simulates faithfully the classic wooden stairway.
The process and structure of the present invention provides a curved stairway which simulates, faithfully, the classic wooden stairway while providing an affordable unit which is available to the mass market.
That is, the present invention provides, at a reasonable price, a curved or a straight stairway or staircase having all the aesthetic appearances including greater strength as well as other desirable attributes not found in the classic wooden structure.
It is well known that the classic wooden structure requires meticulous preparation of jigs and fixtures for the assembly by hand, of many, many piece parts including subsequent installation. In fact, the wooden structures require, frequently, dismantling after assembly at the point of manufacture for reassembly at the point of use. Obviously, the labor and expertise involved in the above procedure make the availability of circular stairways available only to a select few who can afford the luxury.